Using a mobile device (such as a cellular phone, a tablet a laptop computer etc.) for obtaining audio information from a remote location is a known method, according to which a cellular mobile device at the remote location is used as an “active microphone”, which transmits audio data from the remote location (the source device) to another mobile device (the destination device), which collects the desired audio information. Audio data transmission from the source to the destination may be in the form of sending an audio file (recordation) which is performed by a user of the source device via a data network (such as the internet, WiFi, cellular or any other accessible wireless network). Alternatively, audio data transmission from the source to the destination may be in the form of audio streaming, where the microphone of the source is activated and transmits real time audio from the remote location. However, these existing solutions require dialing to the user of the source device and placing a call for obtaining the audio, and therefore, depend on the user's availability and cooperation.
It is therefore desired independently obtain distanced audio from a remote location using mobile devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for obtaining distanced audio from a remote location using mobile devices, which do not require dialing to the user of a mobile device and placing a call for obtaining the audio.
It is another additional object of the present invention to provide a system and method for obtaining distanced audio from a remote location using mobile devices, which independent of their user's availability and cooperation.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.